


聖誕頌歌

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's too late to post a Christmas fic, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: 白色的聖誕姆Archer試圖拯救迦勒底的聖誕節。





	聖誕頌歌

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
> 聖誕節賀文。沒趕上。  
> 起因：我想看聖誕姆Saber穿白色緊身衣帶面具（跳起  
> 我也不知道自己在做什麼，很多奇怪的梗感覺有點Hardcore，但儘量是兒童文學風格，CP向內容也儘量收斂。  
> 聖誕節過去了仍祝各位快樂。我也不知道怎麼打TAG了。  
> 什麼時候サンタム能實裝呢。  
> 漂流紅色Archer又什麼時候才能回到原來的世界呢。

在月球上，S.E.R.A.P.H.每年一度的聖誕節又即將到來了。  
……這也許是個多少有些奇怪的說法，但從地上去到月球的人類何電腦體們沿用地上的曆法也並無什麼問題。月球上的住民——無論是人類，AI，Servant還是其他類別的電腦體都沉浸在節日氣氛中，興致勃勃。  
尼祿克勞狄烏斯當然也不例外——在舞台上閃耀的主角，劇場里萬人喝彩的薔薇皇帝，又怎能錯過這種機會？她準備了紅色的聖誕裝束，又把禮物塞滿了袋子，接下來就只需等待節日的到來——她從心底里相信這些由皇帝精心挑選的禮物，肯定能給S.E.R.A.P.H.的市民，尤其是孩子們帶來笑容。

但有一個Servant並不這麼想：「羅馬皇帝來慶祝耶穌誕生——這世界上還能有比這更糟糕的主意嗎？！」穿著紅色外套的Archer說。然而身為月之王者的岸波白野卻不見得有認識到這件事的嚴重性，誰也不知道他到底只是信任作為Servant的尼祿，還是說是純粹的缺乏危機感。  
……不過，Archer對自己發現危險的能力還是有著相當程度的自信——身經百戰的他打敗過不少比自己強上幾個量級的敵人，一方面從激烈的戰鬥中磨煉出來的直覺不可能輕易失靈；另一方面作為「正義的夥伴」，他總是和野獸一般機警又敏銳，邪惡的味道從來逃不過他的鼻子——不過在這件事上倒不是因為羅馬皇帝有多麼邪惡或是Archer對她有什麼偏見，而只是因為他總是憂心忡忡罷了。  
「沒有人能阻止聖誕節的到來，而且誰也不知道那個袋子裡到底有什麼，但我至少可以想個辦法不讓她把那些禮物送出去。」Archer想著，心裡有了個計劃：他只要把Saber放在房間裡裝滿了她精心準備的禮物的袋子，調包成裝滿了聖誕節特色的點心和食物的袋子就可以了——畢竟送出去的時候裝在盒子裡的話，那就誰也不會發現。

雖然多少有些對不起Saber，但為了S.E.R.A.P.H.的和平，這也是迫不得已！Archer想，在大家都為了裝飾各個地方而忙活的時候，拿著禮物袋悄悄溜進了Master和Saber共用的房間。

然而意想不到的事就在這時候發生了。剛剛打開門就是一陣雜訊，而且這明顯不是因為他碰到了什麼設在房間裡的防禦裝置——Archer甚至覺得自己的意識也開始模糊，但他卻說不清這持續了多長時間。在五顏六色的雜訊散去以後他也清醒過來——在他面前的毫無疑問還是尼祿克勞狄烏斯的房間，佈置卻多少有些不一樣。也許是Saber心血來潮，改變了房間的佈置？也許。不過讓他首先覺得情況不妙的卻不是房間的佈置變化，而是自己手上的禮物袋不見了蹤影……

……而另一個塞滿了禮物的白色袋子，卻在他面前出現了。

「雖然不知道發生了什麼事，但這毫無疑問是尼祿克勞狄烏斯準備的聖誕禮物！」 Archer想，雖然他狸貓換太子的計劃好像失敗了，但他可不能輕易放棄。

——還是先把這些禮物拿走再說！Archer提起那個袋子就出了房間。

但他很快就認識到了事情非同尋常：房間外是他沒有見過的景色，就算是他也不知道該往哪裡去。偶爾有一兩個穿著制服的人對他打招呼，也稱呼他為Archer，看上去倒是十分友善。

「這裡明顯不是S.E.R.A.P.H.……想不到在這種時候發生了Slide。」Archer努力轉動腦筋思考著，多少有點洩氣，「雖然這種事由不得我決定，但這也算是最糟糕的Slide時機了。」

誰又會想到Mooncell挑了個這樣的時間將他移動到了另一個平行世界——而且是另一個尼祿克勞狄烏斯都想著要慶祝聖誕節的世界呢！不幸的弓兵坐在一個角落裡思考著，雖然他拿走了羅馬皇帝準備的禮物，但卻尚未想好要怎麼處置它們——不過，也許這個世界的Saber給大家準備的禮物並不如他想象中的那麼糟糕。如果可以拆開一兩份，至少確認這一點的話，他就可以把這些禮物還回去——可是，他這個異鄉人又怎麼能知道這裡的大家會不會喜歡這些禮物呢？

「咦，這不是Archer嗎，呆在這裡做什麼，你不是去跟童謠她們去玩了？」

這個熟悉又讓他多少有些煩躁的聲音，可不是庫丘林嗎！雖然平時他們對對方都不見得有什麼好臉色，有時候還會覺得怎麼去到哪裡都有他，但現在可不一樣——這個藍色槍兵說不定真的可以幫上些忙，而且要是能把這個世界的自己叫過來的話，說不定還有辦法，他想。

於是Archer就將事情的來龍去脈與Lancer說了一遍，並開始詢問這個世界的自己的下落。「唔，剛剛也說過了吧，Archer去了某個迷宮深處和孩子們一起過節；雖然“反轉”的那個在這邊，但每天都抱著記事本生活的根本沒法在這種事上幫上忙吧。」  
Lancer說著，將他帶到了某個房間前。  
「所以他到底是怎麼回事，為什麼只有“ Emiya Alter”的房間門前有門牌？」而且，這個世界的「自己」叫做Emiya嗎？他想。  
「……說來話長，仔細解釋起來太費勁了。你要不就暫且當他是年紀大記性壞吧。」  
Lancer按下了門鈴。

「……滾！」Emiya Alter給他們開門以後，只看了Lancer和Archer一眼，然後就仿佛氣急敗壞地大吼著對他們丟出了枕頭。

「他看到你好像還特別來氣，我還以為他的反應會跟看到這邊的Archer差不多呢。」Lancer說。

一個在忙別的活計，一個幫不上忙，看來是很難指望這個世界的「他自己」了，Archer想——現在也只好先看看羅馬皇帝的禮物袋里到底有些什麼。然後，他從袋子裡翻出了緞帶上的標籤是「給LANCER庫丘林」的禮物。

「真沒辦法，那老子拆咯。」  
Lancer撓了撓頭，撕開了那些顏色鮮艷的包裝紙，盒子裡是一件藍色的夏威夷衫，上面還有些白色的印花，圖案是狗。  
「……雖然我對這個說不上有太多意見，但就不能挑個好點的圖案嗎，而且冬天送這種東西是怎麼回事。」  
「噗。」Archer忍不住笑了出來。畢竟看到這個煩人的Lancer收到這種奇怪的禮物還是讓他多少有些幸災樂禍的愉快感。不過一想到這件事的性質——  
「……果然，這種禮物是不可能帶來笑容的。」他早就知道會變成這樣，他也拆開了寫著「給Emiya」的那一份……好像是遊戲光碟什麼的，封面看上去似曾相識但他卻完全沒有印象。所以，他也並不能確定這到底是不是會帶來笑容的禮物，只好又投影出包裝紙把它重新包好。  
「不過只看一兩份的話不好說吧，這裡面有沒有給其他你以前也認識的Servant的？再看一看說不定還能有轉機呢。」Lancer說。  
也有道理，Archer想，試圖重新打起精神。他在Lancer的房間裡把禮物袋裡的東西都倒了出來，那些標籤上有很多他只是聽說過而從未接觸過的英雄們的名字。Archer每看到一個標籤就記下一個，井井有條地工作著，不消多久就找到了突破口。

「給迦爾納。」

「誒，Archer你認識他啊。」  
「嘛……雖然不算非常熟悉而且之前敵對過，不過總算是認識。而且他的事跡很有名……這份禮物他會不會喜歡應該不至於很難猜測。」

Archer打開了禮物箱。

「……這可不是一般的不妙。」Archer說。  
「這什麼爛透了的主意啊，愚人節的玩笑嗎。」Lancer說。

禮物箱里靜靜躺著一本《薄伽梵歌》的精裝本。  
還附上了CD。

*

「……雖然和印象中多少有點差別，但我的確知道你。」迦爾納沉思了一會兒以後回答——那幾乎是他來到這裡以後第二可以說得上是讓Archer鬆了一口氣的事（至於第一是什麼他還沒有決定）：他當然可以對迦爾納也把一切來龍去脈解釋一遍，但時間緊迫，誰知道那倒霉的Slide什麼時候會再發生呢？不過，Archer還沒有說明那份送給迦爾納的禮物是什麼，只希望他不要主動問起。  
「明白了。我不會對尋求幫助的人坐視不理。是看看這些禮物是什麼，認為沒問題的就送出去，認為不行的就把它收起來，那就可以了吧？」迦爾納說。  
「啊，方針就是這樣沒錯，我的確需要你的幫忙，不過我現在還是認為由他決定禮物送不送出去比較好。」Archer看了看坐在一邊的齊格弗里德。  
「咦？」本來只是在一邊聽著他們說話的齊格弗里德露出了困惑的表情。「……不好意思，這是在說要我來擔任聖誕老人嗎？」  
「正是。」Archer作出了肯定回答。

這種事齊格弗里德可從來沒想過：說到底他生前事跡可跟聖誕節扯不上什麼關係，而更糟糕的是他愚蠢的決定曾經引起可怕的糾紛——而聖誕老人應當是帶來歡笑的存在，自己又怎麼能勝任這種重要的工作！齊格弗里德解釋著，但這好像並沒有讓Archer改變主意——  
「可是齊格弗里德曾經回應諸多願望：光是這一點，已經能比要歡慶聖誕節的羅馬皇帝強得多了。」Archer補充著，「……這就是為什麼我認為你非常適合擔任聖誕姆。」  
「的確，單方面的給予和回應願望並不一樣，如果是要送禮物當然是後者更好。」迦爾納說。「——所以，無銘的英靈啊，“聖誕姆”就是你穿著那身裝束的時候要用的名字嗎。」

「沒錯，我——我們就是聖誕姆！」

*

「……咳，總之這是之前在聖杯戰爭里機緣巧合之中拿到的聖誕節用的魔術禮裝。」Archer說，「雖然普遍觀念魔術禮裝對Servant意義不大，但我對此不能苟同，畢竟就連那個英雄王都認為“造物”有其意義——雖然我對他意見很多，但在這一方面他的看法值得參考。」  
「我不會否認這一件是複製品（duplicated），但我可以保證如果是要我投影這種程度的東西的話，它和原本並不會有超過百分之三的區別。」Archer說著，把手上的衣服遞給了齊格弗里德。

……真的沒問題嗎。齊格弗里德想，雖然他並不會拒絕這種請求——他的猶豫絕不是因為對幫助Archer這件事覺得反感，而只不過是他對自己能不能做好這件工作感到深深懷疑。他對聖誕姆的裝束也不是沒有疑問：至於是因為面具和白色緊身衣的組合到底是太過詭異，還是因為Archer來自在過聖誕節這方面的概念有所差別的世界，而自己被既定的觀念和成見影響了才會覺得那很奇怪，屠龍者並不知道——而更要緊的問題也許是……對他來說，那件衣服有點太小了。

「……抱歉，是我的錯，沒有考慮到這一點就投影出來拿給你了。」Archer看著他面露難色，「但沒有時間了，無論是尼祿克勞狄烏斯找到我們，還是遇到本應接收這些禮物的Servant或者這個機構的職員都不會是什麼好事，只能盡快出發。」

他們的方針仍然和以前一樣——儘管他們誰也不肯定自己到底能不能明智地判斷這些禮物會不會真的帶來災禍，但在Archer的催促之下，聖誕姆Archer和聖誕姆Saber，以及兩位擔任顧問和嚮導——不，擔任「馴鹿」的Lancer在仔細討論和分配任務以後，也穿著玩偶裝分別出發了。齊格弗里德……不，聖誕姆Saber完全不能否認自己對這件事相當緊張：他當然比Archer對這裡來得熟悉，但卻總想對自己到底能不能守護人們的笑容打個問號——自己到底能不能勝任聖誕姆的工作呢？他一邊拆開一份禮物一邊想著。

「……是先看看裡面有什麼如果沒問題就再包好送過去吧……」  
緞帶上的便簽寫著「給阿塔蘭忒」，是聖杯大戰里紅方的Archer，放在禮物箱裡面的似乎是一個獅子玩偶。  
「總覺得這個和平時我們見到的獅子玩偶不太一樣……」聖誕姆Saber猶豫的時候，迦爾納先是盯著那個玩偶看，又拿起它捏了幾下……  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好癢不要啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

……

「……我覺得這個大概不行。」聖誕姆Saber說。迦爾納點了點頭，沒有說話，把那個會說話會笑的玩偶放了回去，蓋上之後又拿起緞帶纏了幾圈，將它放回了禮物袋里。

*

「給阿周那：希望你之後能和兄長好好相處，玩遊戲對家庭關係非常有幫助哦。聖誕快樂。」  
拆開了給阿周那的禮物的包裝紙以後，禮物箱上貼著一張這樣的卡片，似乎還是一件非常花心思的禮物，聖誕姆Saber想：寄托了這樣美好的願望的禮物，怎麼會有什麼問題呢？聖誕姆Saber打開了禮物箱，裡面放著兩顆看上去十分精美的骰子。  
「噗。」迦爾納笑了出來——這可不怎麼像他的作風。  
我好像有點明白為什麼Archer即使是來到這裡也要拼命阻止羅馬皇帝給大家送聖誕節的禮物了。雖然這裡說的這個「兄長」大概是我，但那次賭局里，阿周那也是被他的兄長堅戰當做了籌碼，然後輸得一塌糊塗，迦爾納解釋著。

「這也算得上離增進家庭成員之間的感情最遠的東西了。」

……真是可怕的禮物，聖誕姆Saber忍不住感歎，寄托了美好願望的禮物竟然可以變成這等凶器！雖然他認為阿周那不會真的因為羅馬皇帝選擇了這件禮物大發雷霆……

不，那張卡片上沒有署名——這麼一來他怕不是會認為這是迦爾納的惡作劇，而家庭成員之間的和睦相處的這個願望只能是更遠了。

「……Saber，送禮物名單上的並沒有我的名字吧？」迦爾納問。  
「我看看……是的，沒有。」

可是——如果這麼考慮的話，其一，沒有給迦爾納的禮物幾乎是不可能的；其二，他們也看過聖誕姆Archer那邊的名單，上面也沒有迦爾納的名字——那麼，大概是Archer和Lancer在之前就藏起了那份禮物。

「總覺得那份給我的禮物到底是什麼已經非常明顯了。」迦爾納說。「不過相比之下，果然還是給他這個會讓他比我來得火大。」

*

「給布倫希爾德。」

「……總覺得這個由我來判斷好像會非常糟糕。」聖誕姆Saber吞吞吐吐地說——如果說這件事之中真的有什麼令他感覺特別不妙的，大概也只能是這個了。「雖然很不好意思，但也許交給馴鹿判斷比較好……」  
「沒問題。」迦爾納拆開了禮物的包裝——那是一本嶄新的相冊，十分精美。他們翻了一下發現裡面一張照片都沒有，只有紅色的聖誕卡片附在了最後。

「給布倫希爾德：請盡情用這本相冊收集與心愛的人的回憶吧。聖誕快樂。」

「這個的話我看不出來有什麼問題，Saber你覺得呢？」  
「我不太清楚……總覺得有很不好的預感，一想到好像就要開始頭痛。」聖誕姆Saber努力回憶著，收集與心愛的人的回憶絕對不起不好的事，然而……

「……也許對布倫希爾德而言這不是一件壞的禮物。」聖誕姆Saber想，對於她而言，與心愛的人一起度過的時光一定是既有快樂也有痛苦——也許後者更多，但那肯定也是十分寶貴的回憶。

「說不定這會是一件很好的禮物。」他說。聖誕姆Saber把那件禮物重新包好，綁上緞帶放到了布倫希爾德房間前的聖誕襪裡面。

而迦爾納在卡片上寫上了署名——尼祿克勞狄烏斯。

*

「真是奇怪。」聖誕姆Saber在禮物袋里翻找著——明明他們的名單上有英雄王吉爾伽美什的名字，袋子裡卻沒有給他的禮物。

「……也許是Archer和Lancer在分揀的時候弄錯了。」迦爾納說，「雖然總覺得他們不會犯這種錯誤……」

「說不定是因為禮物太多了沒有注意到，拿錯了呢。」聖誕姆Saber說著——果然，沒有多久之後Archer和Lancer就出現在了英雄王的門前。  
「啊，果然在這。」Lancer說，「那份禮物在我們這裡。」

「沒問題的，這份禮物就由我來送。」聖誕姆Archer說——既然他這麼說了聖誕姆Saber當然並無意見，只不過……

「總覺得那邊的氣氛有點奇怪是嗎。」  
「是的吧……」聖誕姆Saber皺起眉頭，連迦爾納也這麼說的話那可能的確是有那麼點詭異——「不，不過既然Archer他們這樣說了……」  
「……唔。」迦爾納不置可否地答應了一聲，繼續看起了手上的名單。

*

——越是去選擇把禮物送出去或者收起來，就免不了總是要去思考尼祿克勞狄烏斯到底是如何選擇禮物的：誰知道為什麼她會想送給莫德雷德《梅林傳奇》的DVD，送給羅摩一套二十世紀八十年代改編版《摩訶婆羅多》的劇本和光碟，又是為什麼要送給威廉莎士比亞一本斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基所作的《演員的自我修養》……難以理解；雖然這裡面當然也有不錯的禮物，比如她給弗蘭肯斯坦可以組裝成音樂盒的手工套裝，給布拉瓦茨基女士挑選的是往世書，給童謠的則是拉馮丹的童話繪本……聖誕姆Saber對照著名單，將可以送出去的禮物送出去，不能送出去的就放到迦爾納手上的禮物袋裡面——而最後的……啊，這份按照字頭排列的名單上的最後一個名字，毫無疑問的就是弗拉德三世。他們之前看到的是Lancer的弗拉德公那一份是被聖誕姆Archer拿去了，所以剩下的這一份自然就是給Berserker的了。

「……Lancer……總覺得這份禮物帶給我非常不好的預感……」聖誕姆Saber在去弗拉德公的房間的路上拿起了那份禮物，「雖然這麼說實在不好意思，我也沒有類似直覺或是千里眼……」

都已經到了這一步了，作為英雄他們既不會選擇半途而廢，也沒有在最後關頭放棄的理由——他們打開了禮物箱，而裡面是另一個尚未拆封的盒子。

「概念禮裝：千年黃金樹」

——糟糕的預感果然還是應驗了：誰會知道收到這份禮物的弗拉德公是個什麼反應。說到底，一方面是無論是迦爾納還是齊格弗里德都不太清楚回應Berserker職階召喚的弗拉德公有沒有聖杯大戰時的記憶——也許有也許得有；另一方面是概念禮裝種類繁多，怎麼樣使用一直以來都是Master來決定，不是魔術師也沒有類似經歷的他們並不清楚這些事，誰又能知道那是怎麼回事呢？——不過，即使這樣聖誕姆Saber和馴鹿倒是迅速達成了一個共識：無論如何這應該是最不能送出去的禮物之一。

「那麼，這些沒有送出去的禮物怎麼辦呢。」迦爾納說。聖誕姆Saber也認真考慮著，直到……

「救命啊！」

直到聽到後面傳來聖誕姆Archer的慘叫：他正在被女神伊絲塔爾追逐，而女神還在大叫別跑……眼看就要被追上了。  
「——Lancer，救我——！」  
「……」

……Archer這麼說了，迦爾納當然不會袖手旁觀：只要有人請求他給予幫助他就不可能坐視不理。雖然迦爾納看着比聖誕姆Archer還要纖細，但只用單手就接住了剛剛的衝撞。

「你那邊的馴鹿呢。」迦爾納拎起聖誕姆Archer就開始使用魔力放出——儘管是有著相當消耗的技能，但的確能夠迅速拉開距離。  
「和收到了不合心意的禮物的英雄王開戰。」  
「你呢。」  
「這個遠坂凜一看到禮物就開始追殺我，但我可沒做錯什麼！」  
「那可有些難說。」

所謂逃得過初一逃不過十五，儘管和女神的距離拉遠了，但她射出的箭……又或者說子彈還是會打過來。  
「……Archer，雖然也想幫助你，但我答應了Master不在這種地方使用寶具。」迦爾納說，「不過我也不會阻止你去和她戰鬥。」

「迦爾納你要庇護他的話我絕不會手下留情的，Archer你找他幫忙也沒用的！」

——那毫無疑問的是死亡威脅，唉，果然搬救兵也失敗了，聖誕姆Archer垂頭喪氣地想。再這麼下去那個遠坂凜的確有可能不惜把這裡轟了也要教訓他，而聖誕節實在不應該是這樣的節日。

「……知道了知道了，我投降。」  
Archer舉起了白旗。

所以Archer好像投降了，他也不知道是發生了什麼，不過沒有更多的衝突真是太好了，聖誕姆Saber想，畢竟如果衝突繼續下去他和迦爾納總有其中之一免不了要使用寶具（雖然迦爾納因為之前的事答應過Master不會再隨便在迦勒底使用寶具）。剛剛因為要接住衝撞迦爾納手中的禮物袋滑落出去，禮物散落了一地，他打開了禮物袋收拾著……伊絲塔爾好像還在教訓Archer，而這時候弗拉德公房間的門打開了。

「大白天的吵什麼。」

糟糕——那份禮物就掉在門口，而且弗拉德公撿起了它。已經晚了！Berserker皺起眉頭看著盒子，又翻開上面的標籤，明顯的心情不怎麼好。  
「喂Saber，那是不是類似給迦爾納的薄伽梵歌那種特別糟糕的禮物啊。」聖誕姆Archer對他輕聲說。  
「算是吧……」  
齊格弗里德也只好點了點頭。Berserker看著上面的標籤沉默了很久，如果聖誕姆Saber沒有記錯的話，那上面寫的大概是尼祿跟伊麗莎白的叔叔打招呼並祝他節日愉快，希望這件概念禮裝能派上用場。

「……算了，因為一些無心的冒犯就大發雷霆不符合領主的作風，雖說如果是生前的話肯定只會被穿刺吧；而且隨便跟伊麗莎白的好友生氣也不是長者該做的事。」弗拉德公說。

啊，弗拉德公好像並沒有他們想像之中那麼生氣——這可真是太好了，雖然他好像還是說出了什麼不得了的話！也許的確如莫里亞蒂所說，弗拉德公生性邪惡但總是十分公正，聖誕姆Saber想。而當所有人都鬆了口氣，以為Berserker勉為其難收下那份禮物之後就可以迎來大團圓結局的時候，一個紅色的圓球——不，應該說是有著手腳的圓球像龍捲風一樣在他們面前路過，不但捲走了弗拉德公手上的概念禮裝，甚至也捲走了一些掉在地上的禮物！仔細看看，那個紅色圓球竟然是穿著玩偶裝的Master……如果她身上那件還說得上是玩偶裝的話。

「嘖，那丸子是附在低等級概念禮裝上的幻想種！」達芬奇女士追逐著它跑了出來，看著在走廊裡打滾的Master說，「那個丸子會碾碎，吞噬一切可以變成經驗值的概念禮裝，將自己撐到極限了才能滿足……立香她大概是做着強化概念禮裝的工作在臺子上睡着了才會被它乘虛而入。」

「……是鬧騰得夠了就會恢復原狀？」  
「正是，而且它即使控制了人類也沒什麼額外的好處。」達芬奇說。「……而立香現在除了滾來滾去也沒什麼問題，可能還是等它自己離開吧……」

他們開始封住走廊的道路，而Master從活蹦亂跳到停在墻邊也沒用上多少時間。在她停下之後達芬奇女士將玩偶裝撕開，概念禮裝就也恢復了原狀。

*

「咦……？我剛剛明明在工房，怎麼回事……」少女先是試圖從床上坐起來，然後又仿佛因為乏力躺了下去，「……總覺得大鬧了一場，好暈好累……」她幾乎是喃喃自語一般說著，然後達芬奇女士對她解釋了幻想種的事。

「那，那不是很糟糕嗎！我沒有搶走大家的聖誕禮物吧！？」Master仿佛突然想起了什麼一般坐了起來，剛剛才帶著擔任聖誕老人的小貞德以及童謠，傑克她們從海邊回來的她只希望大家都能有一個愉快的節日。  
「沒有。」聖誕姆Archer搶先一步回答，然後看了一眼不遠處的Berserker：看上去他似乎也不打算對這件事說什麼了。  
「啊……那就太好了。」  
她看上去終於是鬆了口氣。

 

羅馬皇帝準備的聖誕禮物這件事也許還是等Master休息好了再與她說明吧，聖誕姆Saber想。就是這樣，聖誕節如期到來，為大家準備禮物的尼祿克勞狄烏斯也收到了感謝——她不太記得自己是不是有在卡片上署名……大概有吧？也許只署名了一部分，她覺得應該就是這麼回事。不過對偉大的羅馬皇帝而言這些都是些小問題，畢竟，深愛的羅馬市民能享受節日就可以了。

了不起的聖誕姆Saber度過了所有考驗，雖然他總是謙虛地說自己並不是馴鹿二號而是爬蟲類，不過，就連聖誕姆Archer也說他已經是出色的聖誕老人了。至於熱心拯救世界的聖誕姆Archer總覺得自己離回去原來的世界的路越來越遠：這個可憐的漂流者已經經歷了第三個世界的尼祿克勞狄烏斯慶祝聖誕節事件，他只想回到最開始的那一個去，最好是再也不要有什麼聖誕節！只不過他並沒有仔細思考的時間了——迦勒底的Archer Emiya知道那套《FATE STAY NIGHT》的遊戲光碟是他和Lancer送出的之後……雖然他們都試圖解釋那是羅馬皇帝的禮物，但因爲禮物卡上面沒有署名，並且Archer絲毫不相信這樣的說辭，所以開始了對他們的大追殺。大家就在這種吵吵鬧鬧的和平氣氛中度過了聖誕節。

……不過，誰也不知道故事到底有沒有在這裡結束：那些沒有被送出去的禮物簡直如同萊茵的黃金，得到了祝福卻因爲錯誤的選擇而不被重視的禮物，被詛咒的財寶啊，即使現在被封印了，誰又曉得他們會在什麼時候再招來什麼災禍呢！

 

END

尾聲：

「所以為什麼是我？」  
「非要我說出來因為你也是白毛黑皮想做正義的夥伴而且中之人是O訪X順一嗎。」  
「等等。」

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> ……我到底在幹嘛呢我，太無聊了吧！！！！
> 
> 我想看齊格飛穿上聖誕姆的白色緊身衣啊！！（強調）
> 
> 甚至沒趕上聖誕節（……）


End file.
